Sentimentos Ocultos
by Lila Nogueira
Summary: Sai não ainda não entende os "sentimentos". Está muito confuso com tudo. Principalmente com garotas. Não consegue, nem ao menos, admirá-las e é por isso que procura sua melhor amiga: Sakura. Mas é ai que seus problemas realmente começam... SaiSaku
1. Amor?

**Sentimentos Ocultos**

**Capítulo 1:** _**Amor?**_

_By: Inuzuka Rin_

Era uma tarde normal em Konoha: pessoas trabalhando, crianças brincando... Tudo sob controle. Ou melhor...quase tudo.O famoso loiro chamado Naruto, discutia nervoso com um garoto um pouco mais novo:

-Você acha que é quem, seu pirralho?

-Ahá... Sou o neto do sandaime! - respondeu o outro com satisfação.

-Grande coisa... Eu sou filho do yondaime!

-Nem ligo!

-Agora sai da minha frente que eu tenho uma missão para cumprir...

-Não enquanto você não me mostrar "aquele" ero-jutso!

-Ahhh então é isso?Tudo bem eu mostro... –o loiro começa a se concentrar. –Prepare-se, Konohamaru, vou fazer o melhor ero-jutso do mundo!- exclamou ele já juntando as mãos.Estava quase pronto para realizá-lo até que...

-NARUTOOOO!!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER?!- uma garota de cabelos róseos aparece nervosa e com uma veia à mostra na testa pronta para bater no loiro.

Naruto treme e desiste de realizar o esperado jutso... Simplesmente sai correndo com medo de levar mais um doído soco da amiga, Sakura.

-Ah qual é, Sakura-neechan? O Naruto ia fazer um jutso bem legal! Eu estava esperando muito por ele... -reclamou Konohamaru

Sakura olha furiosa para o garoto também:

-Escuta aqui, você é um simples pirralho e já é pervertido desse jeito?Eu não acredito...

-Hehe... Todo mundo no fundo é...

-O que você quis dizer com isso?-a veia fica ainda mais à mostra

Ele da um sorriso malicioso faz um selo e seu corpo se multiplica. Depois, se transforma juntamente com a sua réplica, em dois garotos nus muito próximos um do outro.

Sakura, já pronta para bater no garoto, desiste na hora.

-Esses são o Sasuke-kun e o Sai...?Ai... – ela ficou congelada observando a cena. Apesar de afirmar não ser como o garoto, estava achando muito interessante tudo aquilo.

Não demorou muito para tudo voltar ao normal. Os garotos nus voltaram a ser Konohamaru. Ele dava muitas gargalhadas. Sakura que acabara de acordar da transe, olhou assustada ao seu redor para ver se alguém havia visto a cena.Para sua sorte,a rua estava deserta.

-Depois eu que sou o pervertido... hahahaha...se você visse a sua cara...não ia acreditar!!

A veia volta a aparecer na testa de Sakura. Agora ia com certeza bater no garoto mas uma voz a atrapalha:

-Sakura-san?

Ela olha assustada para trás e encontra nada mais, nada menos que... o SAI!

-Sai? Desde quando você ta aqui?

-Já faz um tempinho... só não falei nada porque fiquei assustado quando me vi ali com o Sasuke-kun...

-Você... você viu?

-Vi... o que significa?

-Erm... nada não...bom mantenha segredo sobre isso.

-Claro!

Sakura olhava Sai de cima para baixo. Era bom vê-lo de roupa novamente...se bem que...

-Por que você está me olhando assim? Há algo de errado em mim?- perguntou Sai.

A garota que olhava agora para a barriga à mostra de Sai um pouco sonhadora, desfarçou rapidamente e volta a encarar apenas o rosto do amigo:

-Quê? Ah nada não Sai... mas, o que queria comigo?

-Ah sim, claro! É que eu não entendo bem as garotas... já tentei pedir pro Naruto-kun me explicar mas ele também não é muito bom nisso...- ele olha para os lados tentando disfarça a timidez - Por isso estou aqui, já que você é uma garota...acho que pode me ajudar.

-Você quer uma ajuda minha para entender as mulheres? É isso?

-Mais ou menos... é que a Ino-san me chamou para sair e...

-Você quer sair com ela?

-Eu... eu não sei... ainda não entendo muito bem o que é ter escolhas próprias...

Sakura continua a perguntar, aquilo a deixara curiosa:

-Você gosta dela?

-Eu não sei... sabe,a única coisa que eu sentia, se isso for realmente um sentimento, era força de vontade para realizar as missões para o Denzou-sama.

-Entendo... - um pequeno sorriso malicioso brota da boca de Sakura. - Mas, Sai, você disse que achava a Ino bonita... até chamou ela de gostosa á uns meses atrás!

Uma gota aparece na cabeça de Sai. Ele não sabia o que fazer... apesar de achar a loira bonita, não sentia nada, realmente nada por ela... aquilo tudo era muito complicado...

-Hum, eh... na verdade... - ele começa a ficar vermelho. - É que eu só a chamei de gostosa pois foi a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha cabeça...Sabe, ainda não sei admirar a beleza de uma garota.

Ela fica com pena do amigo e resolve explicar direito:

-Olha Sai, sentimentos são coisas muito importantes para uma pessoa. Sabe, não adianta só achar uma pessoa feia ou bonita, legal ou chata, boa ou má, tem que sentir algo por essa pessoa. Pode ser qualquer coisa: amor, carinho, admiração, raiva, ódio... isso são sentimentos!

Sai sorri como forma de agradecimento.Porém ainda não conseguia tomar uma decisão sozinho. Ele coçou a cabeça novamente.

-Você ainda não entendeu não é? - perguntou Sakura ao entender o gesto do amigo

-Sinceramente não... - ele abaixa a cabeça desanimado.Mas torna a levantá-la quando sente uma mão fina e quente sobre seu ombro.

-Vou te ajudar! Olha, vá sair hoje com a Ino. Amanhã de manhã, vamos nos encontar e você me conta como foi. Dependendo de sua resposta podemos ter um raio-X da situação...

Sai sente uma sensação indescritível.Era um sentimento bom...(sentimento?) Ou melhor...era ótimo! Será que finalmente tinha entendido?

-Sakura-san, ã...eu...

-Sakura!!- uma voz feminina grita de longe. - Venha até aqui!!

-Me desculpe, Sai. O dever me chama! - e, dizendo isso, desaparece.

"_O que foi aquilo? Um... sentimento_..._bom? Carinho? Admiração? _" - a outra palavra travou em sua cabeça - ..._amor?_


	2. Não Aguento Mais

**Sentimentos Ocultos**

**Capítulo 2:** **Não Aguento Mais...**

_by: Inuzuka Rin_

Já era noite. Sai estava em frente ao espelho refletindo o que Sakura dissera:

_"__-Vou te ajudar! Olha, vá sair hoje com a Ino. Amanhã de manhã, vamos nos encontrar e você me conta como foi. Dependendo de sua resposta podemos ter um raio-X da situação..."_

-Um raio-x da situação... – murmurou ele sorrindo. – Espero que a Sakura-san esteja certa.

Ele vai até o guarda-roupa animado e procura algo para vestir:

- Hum... Qual vestir?

A dúvida de Sai era apenas para dar risada. Na verdade ele só possuía três peças de roupa, contando com a do corpo. Nunca reparara nisso, pois vivia em missões. Não tinha tempo para usar uma roupa diferente.

Lá havia o famoso "top" que usava em missões e um casaco preto. Ele sorri com a precariedade de roupas e pega o casaco. Vestiu e foi até o espelho novamente. Ao se ver vestido com o elegante casaco, consegue dar uma gostosa risada (risada?). Estava totalmente diferente. Nem parecia o Sai de sempre.

- Não posso vestir isso... Não, hoje é uma noite especial... (Especial?) - (ele ainda não sabia definir corretamente as palavras) - Bom, isso não interessa agora. Acho que vou assim mesmo.

Ele termina de se arrumar e sai de casa um pouco apressado.

Na rua, andava distraído olhando para baixo. Estava muito nervoso. Será que o encontro definiria os sentimentos do garoto? Ele ia descobrir isso agora!

Quando ia virar a esquina, trombou com alguém que carregava alguns livros, deixando-os cair no chão.

- Me desculpe... - Sai se abaixa para recolher os livros sem ver a identidade da pessoa.

- Sai?

Ele levanta a cabeça e encontra um par de esmeraldas e cabelos róseos. Sim, era Sakura.

-Sakura-san! - ele se levanta e entrega a pilha de livros para a garota. - Erm... - o que falar? Era tão difícil encontrar palavras! - O que faz aqui a essa hora?

Sakura sorri e responde:

-Hoje fiquei até tarde no hospital. Sabe, muito serviço... Então passei agora lá na biblioteca e resolvi pegar alguns livros para me distrair... - ela repara na roupa elegante dele. - Nossa Sai como você está bonito! Está indo para o encontro com a Ino não é?

Sai cora um pouco com o elogio da amiga e responde:

- Hum...Eh...Ah... Obrigado! - ele lembrou da palavra que todos diziam ao receber algum elogio ou coisa parecida. Mas e agora o que dizer? Precisava elogiá-la também, mas como? - Err...Você também! - disse ele sem pensar.

Sakura sorri novamente. Era a primeira vez que Sai a elogiara. Das outra vezes o máximo que ele conseguiu foi chamá-la de "vaca burra".

-Obrigada Sai! Bom, se você não se importa... Vou indo! Estou muito cansada...

-Ah, claro! - ele da espaço para a amiga passar.

-Ah, bom encontro! Amanha quero saber de tudo!

Sai assentiu sorrindo. Sakura desapareceu no fim da rua escura.

"_Esta na hora"._- pensou ele na frente do restaurante.

O garoto fechou os olhos e entrou pela porta enfeitada do local.

Era tudo muito colorido e iluminado. Haviam muitas pessoas. Todos pareciam felizes, exceto por uma garota loira muito bem vestida no fundo do estabelecimento.

Sai caminhou nervoso ate a mesa dela. Não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que falar. Pela primeira vez estava sentindo na pele o que era um encontro "romântico".

-Sai-kun! Que bom que você veio! Sente-se! – disse a loira, agora, sorrindo.

O garoto timidamente se ajoelha em frente à mesa.

-Bom... o que vai querer?

**(Ta, esse encontro é meio longo. Não vou entrar em detalhes...)**

Na manhã seguinte...

-Yo Sai!! – gritava Naruto do lado de fora da casa de Sai.

O moreno, que ainda estava deitado, se levantou e abriu a porta para o amigo.

-Nossa que demora, heim? Viemos aqui para saber os detalhes do encontro de ontem...

-Podemos entrar? – perguntou Sakura.

-Claro! – bocejou Sai.

A dupla entrou e se sentou nas cadeiras espalhadas pela casa.

-E ai Sai? Como foi? – perguntou Naruto novamente.

Sai coçou a cabeça e respondeu distraído:

-Não sei...

-Como não sabe? – estranhou Sakura.

-Não sei explicar... Bom, eu cheguei la, comemos, bebemos e conversamos. Depois me despedi dela e fui embora.

-Só?

-Sim.

-E como se sentiu?

-Como disse da outra vez, Sakura-san, nada. – respondeu ele tranqüilo.

Sakura não deixou de abrir um pequeno sorriso no canto do rosto.

-O que? Nada? Como você pode não sentir nada por uma garota como a Ino? Ah, Sai você é realmente esquisito. – exclamou Naruto incrédulo. – Ah, esquece. Bom vou voltar para a minha casa porque ainda nem tomei café. Tchau!

Naruto despediu-se dos dois e se retirou um pouco alterado.

-Não liga não Sai, o Naruto é assim mesmo... Se altera com qualquer besteira. Bom, acho que eu também vou indo. O hospital está a minha espera... Nos vemos a tarde, ok? – a garota se levanta e caminha até a porta.

_" _é_ aquela sensassão de novo. Não estou mais conseguindo segurar... Esse rosto da Sakura-san me deixa hipnotizado... que definitavamente é isso_?" - pensou Sai se levantando também - " _O que é isso? Meu corpo esta se mechendo por vontade __própria__... esse, esse sentimento tomou conta do minha cabeça, não suporto mais..."_

Algo a impede de sair da casa. Sakura olha para trás e encontra Sai sério e tremulo segurando seu braço direito.

-Sai...?

-Desculpe, Sakura-san, eu não consigo mais... – e ao dizer isso sela seus lábios nos de Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXx

_Fim do segundo capitulo... O beijo dos dois apareceu!! (aleluia). Não aguentava mais toda aquela confusão na cabecinha do Sai. O beijo talvez ajude em algo...shauhsuhahu_

_Obrigada por todos que leram ou vão ler minha fic! Bjo!_

**Reviews:**

_**brouillard: **Obrigada! Olha, tamb_é_m adorava Sakura e Sasuke mas depois de todo aquele drama no anime acabei enjoando... Ate que não seria uma ma ideia (Naruto e Sasuke).hsuahsuah... Ah beijos...por enquando esse foi o primeiro! Pretendo fazer mais!_

_**Chiideki: **Q bom q vc gostou da fic! Sabe, acho que SaiSaku _é_ um romance diferente e que ficaria bem legal!! Sobre a Ino... coitada... _não_ passa de uma figurante.(haushuasu) . Como ja respondi para o brouillard, pretendo fazer muitos beijos!_

_Brigadão ai por ler minha primeira fic...bjo!  
_


	3. Ele voltou

**Bom... Primeiramente, desculpem a demora!**

**Passei dos limites, eu sei... gomen...**

**E também peço que perdoem os erros de português cometidos no capítulo anterior... Fiz com muita pressa e acabei esquecendo de concertá-los...**

**Peço desculpas!!**

**Ah... Obrigada pelas reviews!! Estou muito feliz!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxX**

_"-Sai...?_

_-Desculpe Sakura-san, eu não consigo mais... – e ao dizer isso sela seus lábios nos de Sakura."_

**Sentimentos Ocultos**

**Capítulo 3: _Ele voltou..._**

_By: Inuzuka Rin_

Sakura hesita por um tempo sem saber como agir, mas ao sentir as mãos de Sai apertarem levemente a sua cintura, não consegue resistir e acaba retribuindo o desesperado beijo. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto úmido dele e se entrega fechando os olhos e aprofundando o beijo.

Passado alguns segundos (deliciosos segundos na opinião de ambos), eles se separam. O garoto se sentia muito bem, aquele beijo parecia ter lhe dado oportunidades para realizar qualquer coisa. Com isso, um pequeno sorriso brotou do canto de sua boca. Olhou nos olhos confusos da outra e acariciou seu rosto. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas sentia algo maravilhoso.

A kunoichi estava muito distante. Aquele beijo, apesar de surpreso e um pouco desesperado, a fez chegar às nuvens. Os dedos frios de Sai em seu rosto, a deixavam-na totalmente vulnerável à ele. – que clima! –

-Sai eu... – ela ia recomeçar a falar mas ele a calou com outro beijo, agora mais caloroso e "experiente" de ambas as partes.

Desta vez, não afastaram seus corpos quando seus lábios foram separados. Continuaram abraçados e seus rostos estavam muito próximos a ponto de sentirem a ponta de seus narizes roçarem entre si. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante.

-Sakura-san- o sussurro de Sai ecoou na cabeça da garota. Ela estava, simplesmente, anestesiada com o segundo beijo. – Eu...

-Yo Sai- kun! Vim trazer algo para comermos! Posso entrar?

Sim, Ino interrompeu o clima dos dois.

Sakura se afasta totalmente de Sai e algumas lágrimas escapam de seus olhos.

-Sakura-san... Eu... Não...- mas a garota não escutou as palavras dele e, sem dizer nada, abriu a porta e saiu. Passou pela amiga, mantendo o silêncio.

-An? Sakura testuda? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a loira confusa, não recebendo resposta alguma, pois Sakura passou quase correndo pela amiga. – Sai o que aconteceu?

Sai não sabia como reagir. Uma vez, lera num livro que quando se sente vontade de gritar, bater ou xingar uma pessoa, significa que está com raiva ou ódio dela. Naquele momento, qual seria o ideal para fazer com a colega?

-Sai-kun?

-Ah... Não é nada. É que eu disse que os seus cabelos róseos combinavam com uma feiosa como ela... Acho que isso a chateou... – Ele desistiu de fazer todas aquelas coisas e apenas sorriu falsamente.

Ino não acreditou muito nas palavras do amigo, mas acabou deixando a desconfiança de lado e voltou ao assunto anterior.

-Hum... Bom, trouxe algumas coisas para comermos, já que todos nós estamos de folga, podemos conversar e comer sossegados sem pressa! Olhe eu mesma fiz!

Sai olhou para os bolinhos feitos pela garota e sentiu um delicioso cheiro. Estava realmente com fome, mas não podia ficar comendo e conversando com Ino. Tinha que ir atrás de Sakura e se explicar... E tinha que fazê-lo imediatamente.

-Ah... Eh... Ino... - Ele coça a cabeça, como sempre – Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ajudar o Naruto-kun lá na academia agora...

-Academia?

-Sim. A Hokage-sama pediu para nós ajudarmos os senseis hoje. É que parte deles está numa reunião urgente e vamos substituí-los.

-Entendo... – Ino continuava a desacreditar do garoto – Mas,

Sai-kun, hoje não é o exame final?

-Ah, é sim claro! Nós vamos avaliá-los...

-E vocês podem fazer isso?

-Bom, acho que sim. Olha, desculpa, mas já estou muito atrasado. Até logo!

-Espera, Sai! Leve um bolinho! Você pode sentir fome! – pediu a garota para Sai já se afastando dela.

O moreno, mesmo com pressa, não resistiu e voltou para pegar um daqueles bolinhos cheirosos.

-Obrigad... – mas antes mesmo dele agradecê-la, Ino abraça-o e o beija.

O beijo não durou mais que 5 segundos. Logo Sai se separou da garota, confuso:

-Ino... Eu...

-Sai-kun... Shiu... Pegue o bolinho e vai avaliar as criancinhas... – a loira coloca o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do outro, calando-o.

Ele obedeceu sem dizer uma só palavra e sai de cena.

"_Essa Ino é realmente louca... Ainda bem que consegui me afastar... Meu Deus..."_

Ele correu até a casa de Sakura comendo o bolinho nervoso. Tentava achar algo inteligente para falar com Sakura:

"_Sakura-san, desculpe por ter feito isso... Quer dizer, na verdade não estou arrependido. Muito pelo contrário... Aquilo foi maravilhoso e... Não, não posso dizer isso. Ela vai acabar me batendo como sempre. O que eu faço_?

Ele já estava em frente à casa de Sakura quando pensou nessa difícil pergunta. Fechou os olhos e bateu na porta.

Não passaram nada mais que 5 segundos e esta se abre. Não era Sakura quem o fez. E sim um homem de cabelos prateados que usava uma máscara preta que cobria a metade de seu rosto.

-Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Sai sem entender o que aquele homem fazia na casa da amiga.

-Yo, Sai! Já estávamos indo chamá-lo... Temos uma missão urgente. Entre, vou te dar todos os detalhes. – Kakashi dá espaço para Sai entrar e logo depois fecha a porta. Dentro da casa se encontravam Sakura, Naruto e Yamato sentados em volta duma pequena mesa circular. A sala não era muito espaçosa, mas bem aconchegante.

-Bom, sente-se. – convidou o sensei ao ver que a dona da casa não o fez.

O garoto obedece e senta numa cadeira ao lado de Sakura, que permanecia em silêncio e nem se quer o olhava. Yamato, muito objetivo, começou a explicar a missão:

(...)

-Uchiha Madara? Quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Sai ao ouvir Yamato citar este nome.

-Uchiha Madara é o líder do clã Uchiha. – explicou Kakashi paciente.

-E por que quer matar o Sasuke-kun?

-Também não sabemos, Sai. A única informação que tivemos foi que o Sasuke correu perigo de vida com essa pessoa. E, como está totalmente sem forças, pediu ajuda à Konoha. Tsunade-sama só concordou com essa missão pois nossa vila também está em perigo...

-Entendo...

Mesmo com a explicação era difícil acreditar que, depois de tudo que fizeram para trazer o Uchiha de volta para sua vila natal, o próprio pede ajuda a mesma para voltar com segurança. Aquilo era 

inacreditável! Finalmente Naruto e Sakura poderão ver o amigo novamente! Com isso, Sai olha empolgado para os amigos em busca de sorrisos contentes e ansiosos para a missão. Mas, se surpreendeu ao ver cabeças baixas e tristes.

-Qual é o problema? Não estão felizes em saber que finalmente o Sasuke-kun estará novamente na vila? – perguntou ele.

Naruto olhou para Sai tristemente e explicou o motivo da tristeza de todos:

-Estamos todos felizes, Sai. O problema é que não podemos falhar nessa missão. Um erro é fatal. Esse tal de Madara é um cara perigoso e está atrás do Sasuke-teme como um cão de caça...

-Entendo...

São ouvidas batidas desesperadas na porta.

-QUEM É? – perguntou Sakura.

-SAKURA, AVISO URGENTE DA TSUNADE-SAMA!! – respondeu uma voz feminina do lado de fora.

-Shizune... – deduziram todos.

Sakura corre até a porta e a abre. Shizune, a mulher que gritava do lado de fora da casa, entrou e comunicou a todos:

-Tsunade-sama mandou avisar que não quer mais que o Time Kakashi vá atrás do garoto Uchiha.

Todos se levantam surpreendidos. Naruto, como sempre faz um escândalo:

-OQUÊÊÊ? POR QUE ISSO AGORA?

-Me perdoe Naruto-kun, mas é muito perigoso... Com a akatsuki por perto, você sair para uma missão delicada como essa pode ser fatal.

-SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO? – o loiro se sentia muito mal quando não podia fazer algo por causa da akatsuki. – SÓ POR QUE É PERIGOSO PARA MIM? OLHA, AVISA PARA A TSUNADE-OBAACHAN QUE EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DESSES CARAS E...

-Naruto... Tudo bem... – tranqüilizou-o Kakashi. – Obrigado, Shizune-sama.

-Se me dão licença... – pediu a assistente da Hokage já virando as costas.

-Espera um pouco...

-Naruto, já disse para parar.

-Tudo bem, Kakashi-sensei. Só quero saber quem vai no nosso lugar.

Shizune só vira a cabeça e responde em voz baixa:

-Time Kurenai, Asuma e Gai e outros chuunins.

"_Todos vão, menos meu time... E por minha causa..." _– pensou Naruto triste.

-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun?

-Hun? Ah, sim, to legal... – respondeu ele desanimado.

-Peço desculpas novamente... Bom, até logo. – e a mulher sai da casa.

Todos ficam em silêncio (não absoluto, pois Naruto não parava de resmungar). Até que Sakura resolve perguntar:

-Sai...

-Sim?

-O que você queria comigo?

-Como assim? – ele começou a ficar nervoso. Será que Sakura ia falar sobre o beijo?

-Você não veio até a minha casa sem saber da missão?

-Ah sim... Claro!

-Droga... Eu queria ter ido atrás do teme apesar de tudo... – resmungava o loiro desanimado

-Então... ?

-Bom... Eu... – Sai coça a cabeça. – Eu ia pedir... – _"Claro! Já que ela tocou no assunto..." – _Ia pedir para você me explicar qual a sensação de um beijo...

-Por que eu tenho que ter essa coisa dentro de mim? Ta vendo

Nove - caudas? Por sua causa que eu não fui à missão... Sua raposa idiota...

-Qual a sensação de um beijo? Por que quer saber isso, Sai?

-Ah eu li num livro que beijos, quando desejados, são coisas fantásticas...

-Sei... ah, quando desejados, sim, realmente são coisas fantásticas...

-Teme... Teme... Teme...

-CALA A BOCA NARUTO! – a kunoichi bate no garoto, nervosa.

-Ai ai, Sakura-chan... Desculpa aí... É que eu queria tanto ter ido buscar o Sasuke...

A garota se arrepende da atitude agressiva e se pede desculpas ao amigo:

-Eu entendo Naruto... Eu também queria ter ido, afinal de contas, eu o amo muito.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sai abaixa a cabeça e sai da casa sem dizer nada.

"_É isso... A Sakura-san ama o Sasuke-kun. Acabou... então será isso o ódio_? _Eu a perdi... minha vontade é de matar aquele Uchiha... Mas se o fizesse, ela sofreria e eu não quero isso. Denzou-sama tinha razão... sentimentos são totalmente maléficos. Amor... como li e senti, é um sentimento tão puro e belo... Mas quando ferido, se transforma em algo doloroso: O ódio... e isso pode levar à guerra, algo que eu venho tentando prevenir, pois foi isto que matou meu irmão... O melhor a fazer é esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu e voltar a trabalhar normalmente para o Denzou-sama, sem sentimentos..."_

-EI! SAI!

O moreno se vira e encontra Naruto.

-Yo, Naruto-kun...

-Por que saiu da casa da Sakura-chan sem falar nada?

-Eu... Eu recebi um chamado urgente para voltar.

-Voltar?

-Isso. Meu superior me chamou para voltar à minha vida normal, na ANBU.

-Mas por que isso agora?

-Meu tempo aqui em Konoha já se esgotou.

-Entendo... Mas, você já está partindo?

-Partirei assim que o Sasuke-kun chegar.

-E... Você vai voltar?

-Não. – Sai foi tão frio quanto da primeira vez que falara com Naruto. Mas não foi de propósito, ele só estava demasiado triste pelo acontecido.

-Sai...? – o loiro se preocupa ao ver o amigo de cabeça baixa e lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos. – O que aconteceu?

Sai não respondeu. Não queria falar sobre seus sentimentos com o amigo.

-Sai, eu não sei o que você lê nos livros sobre "como ter amigos", mas olha: Sou seu amigo, você pode contar comigo para o que precisar... – ele bate no próprio peito e sorri. – Vamos lá, fale qual o seu problema!

Depois de uma certa insistência, Sai acaba se abrindo para o outro. Contou tudo. Desde o encontro com Ino até o beijo de Sakura, resumidamente.

-Foi isso... E agora quando a Sakura-san disse que ama o Sasuke-kun, perdi todas as esperanças... – ele olha para o amigo, mas este não retribui com nada. Estava apenas olhando para as próprias mãos com os olhos apertados.

-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun?

-Você beijou a Sakura-chan... – sussurrou o loiro sem olhá-lo.

-Si-sim eu beijei...

-Você saiu com a Ino...

-Saí.

-E agora você vai embora por que ouviu uma frase desesperada da Sakura-chan?

-Não eu...

-Sai, eu sei que você não recebeu chamado algum. Só ficou abalado por ouvir ela dizer que ama o teme.

-Eu não... é, tem razão.

-Então Sai, não têm o por que de você ir embora.

-Naruto-kun, você já... – estava um pouco envergonhado. - ...amou alguém?

-Haha... 'tebbayo... Amar? Acho que não... Eu já gostei da Sakura-chan, mas nunca a amei.

-Então, você não entende.

-Posso não entender o que é amar uma garota, mas sei o que é o amor. Sei que está sofrendo, mas ainda assim, não é motivo para partir. E os seus amigos? Não importam?

-Importam, e muito. Mas, desculpe Naruto-kun, não posso ficar aqui.

-Bom, não adianta insistir – _"Lógico que vou insistir... não vou deixar meu amigo ir embora pó causa de uma frase..." _– Am... Vamos comer lámem hoje? É por minha conta!

-Tudo bem. – ele sorri e volta para sua casa.

_1 semana depois..._

-Sai! Sai! Abre essa porta! – Naruto gritava e batia na porta do amigo freneticamente.

Eram 04h00min da manhã e Sai dormia tranquilamente dentro de casa. Mas acordou assustado ao ouvir as pesadas batidas na porta.

-Já vai. – disse sonolento. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. – Ah, bom dia, Naruto-kun... O que faz aqui tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Hum... Te acordei, não é? Bom isso não importa agora. Eu vim para dar uma notícia importante. Mas acho que você não vai ficar muito contente...

- O que houve? – Sai agora estava completamente acordado e se preocupava com a inquietação do amigo.

- O teme... ele voltou.

**No próximo episódio...**

Sasuke ignora mais uma vez Sakura:

_-Sasuke-kun... Senti tanto a sua falta... _

_- Não temos tempo para isso, Sakura._

_-Mas..._

_-Você continua... irritante..._

Sai não suporta ver a amada chorar pelo Uchiha, que só a despresa:

_-Aquele maldito... não sei como a Sakura-san pode amá-lo..._

_-Relaxa Sai..._

_-Não, Naruto-kun...como posso relaxar vendo-a chorar por ele?_

Uma decisão perigosa:

_-Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke voltou para a vila._

_-Vejo que uma grande guerra vai começar. Temos que nos preparar..._

_-Não acha muito imprudente entrar numa guerra agora? E o Naruto-kun?_

_-O QUE SUGERE QUE EU FAÇA, SHIZUNE? MATAR UCHIHA SASUKE? _

**Tudo isso no episódio 4: As lágrimas de Sakura **

**XxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxX**

**Reviews:**

_**Chiideki:** Obrigada pelas dicas! É claro que não vou ignorá-las...é bom as pessoas me darem uns "toques" para aprender... sou novata! Nossa, você disse para eu demorar mais pra postar... Acabei exagerando (não foi de propósito) rsrs... ah obrigada também por colocar a fic nos seus favoritos!! Valeu mesmo!_

_**Saki-chan - The uchiha girl : **Não gosta da Sakura? rsrs... bom pelo menos você gostou da fic! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue gostando..._

_**Sabaku no AnaH: **Que bom! Olha, eu nunca fiz uma fic SaiSaku... é algo totalmente novo... Foi só uma coisa que passou pela minha cabeça e deu vontade de escrever... Am... fico feliz que esteja gostando! XD. Bjo_

_**brouillard: **Concordo com você, brouillard, o Sai, pelo menos nessa fic, parece uma criança começando a aprender sobre a vida... haushas tive que colocar a Ino na história só para "encher linguiça" mesmo... Nossa, tudo que eu queria era descrever um belo amasso dos dois... mas não posso (ainda). Senão a fic ia ficar sem pé nem cabeça... Bom, pelo menos fiz um beijinho desesperado.. shuahsa... que bom que você esta gostando. Espero que´tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Bjo_

_**taliane: **Ah...ela adorou os beijos do Sai... só não quer admitir...hsuhahsu. É realmente o Sasuke já fez mal demais a Sakura... Bom, mesmo assim tive que colocá-lo na fic para atrapalhar um pouco...Não por muito tempo (eu espero). _

_**Uchiha Pandora-sama: **Parar talvez eu não para...só vou demorar um pouco para postar... Ela ta boa mesmo? Beleza! Fico animada para escrever logo o próximo capítulo! Obrigada por ler..._

**_OBRIGADA A TODOS E CONTINUEM A LER..._**


	4. AVISO

**BOM... PRIMEIRAMENTE, MINHAS DESCULPAS POR DEIXAR TANTO TEMPO A FIC PARADA. MAS É QUE HOUVE UNS "ROLOS" AÍ E NÃO DEU TEMPO DE CONTINAR, SE É QUE ME ENTENDEM... **

**ENTÃO, NÃO PODEREI POSTAR A FIC AGORA. ESPERO QUE ME DESCULPEM POR ISSO, MAS NÃO VOU DELETAR A FIC. SÓ VOU "DAR UM TEMPO", OK****?**

**PARA COMPENSAR ESSE TEMPO PERDIDO, ESTOU POSTANDO UMA NOVA FIC... "Professor Itachi... LEIAM!!**

**UM BEIJO PARA TODOS E... DESCULPEM-ME NOVAMENTE!**


End file.
